tslocacfandomcom-20200214-history
TSLOCAC 1
What Is It TSLOCAC 1, The Suite Life of Chris and Cady, is the first and original video in the TSLOCAC series. It is based off of events on The PHC. How It Started A brony named Chris Nall was whining about Princess Cadance not being real, not being able to talk to her, etc on The PHC. He at one point made a typo that said "Cadane." Golden Fang suggested making a video about Chris and Cadane's love story. So, Blake, Noveen, and Rach began developing it, with some help from Golden Fang. Note that the writers have only an extremely vague memory of what exactly birthed the idea for this video, so this is not a 100% accurate summary. Editing/Writing Blake started a PiratePad and invited Noveen, Rach, and Golden Fang. Noveen was the primary editor. Blake wrote the script, and yes, there was some fooling around during it. His stupid piece a shit self added some shitty/offensive jokes so Noveen had to get rid of those. What a dumb motherfucker, am I right? Making the video and giving it its final touches were hard as fuck to do. At one point, it had to be remade. Blake was demanding and impatient waiting for the video to be finished. Noveen was also somewhat impatient. This made Rach feel pressured. They tried to do what they could to get it done as soon as possible. Eventually, it was finished. In total, it took about an entire week to write, animate, voice act, and edit. Stupid Plot Chris manages to convince Cadane to go on a date with her. Blake and Noveen are eavesdropping them and begin a plan to ruin their lives. Brony n pony go to a restaurant, but brony has to leave and gets to the PHC, which is full of people. These people include Blake, Noveen, Obi, and Rach, who is in disguise as a guest. Noveen tells Cadane to break up with Chris and agrees. Noveen transforms into Cadane and breaks up with Chris. After an intermission, the video goes back to the main story with Blake, Noveen, and Cadane at a bowling alley. Cadane kills herself with 420 bowling balls and Noveen tells Chris. He goes to find Lucy in the jungle of Last Tuesdaynia and asks her to resurrect Cadane, and Lucy agrees. Cadane doesn't wanna live and Blake decides to drug her to make her seem dead. Blake and Noveen lie to Chris and tell him that Cadane is dead yet again, even though she isn't. Cadane asks where the bathroom is when the drugs finally kick in and she passes out, seeming to be dead. Chris organizes a funeral, laying Cadane's body into a lake. Chris meets Princess Lua and they get fuckey while Blake and Noveen decide they need to make another plan to try to get rid of Chris again. Soon, Blake and Noveen go to the PHC. They make a plan where Blake would disguise himself as Mayor McCheese and kill Lua. Noveen and Blake find Lua and Chris getin the fuckies on again at the lake where the funeral was held. Blake kills Lua and celebrates, but is interrupted when Cadane wakes up and comes out of the lake and kills Blake, getting angry at him for stealing her nudes. Noveen avenges him and kills Cadane, but is immediately killed by Chris. Chris smiles as he reveals that he was the one trying to ruin them all the entire time. He leaves to find another person to destroy. The video ends with Rach in awe as they stare at the the mass murder scene at the lake. Aftermath The premier of TSLOCAC was held at the xat chat AssClownTheater. The first ones to watch it besides Rach were Noveen, Blake, and a friend of Rach's, Roxy. At the time, they loved it. But, arguments began. The first argument was over what percentage of money if people paid actual money to see TSLOCAC. Blake wanted the most, Noveen in the middle and Rach with the least. But, both Rach and Noveen agreed that Noveen gets the most, Rach in the middle, and Blake with the least. It lasted a day. Blake wanted a sequel. Rach and Noveen were beginning to realize how shitty TSLOCAC was and didn't want any part in a sequel. Every time either of them was on the PHC, Blake would pc them asking about a sequel and then try to convince them to make one. Neither of them agreed. Noveen also began realizing how shitty Blake was as well. Eventually, Blake no longer wanted to keep TSLOCAC on youtube. He wanted it to be deleted, but Noveen told Rach to keep it up and unlisted in order to spite Blake. The antiblakepropaganda blog was created. This blog created controversy on the PHC. Both Noveen and Blake were demodded, TSLOCAC was deleted, and then, the creation of TSLOCAC2 began. Writers * Blake * Noveen * Rach Characters * Blake * Noveen * Rach * Chris Nall * Cadane * Lua * Misc. People on The PHC * Rach's Mom * Lucy and Pewdiepie Category:Series